


So, what's the plan?

by Otaku_no_Uta



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain Marvel Spoilers, Carol meets the avengers, Endgame, Extended Scene, Gen, Panic Attacks, Spoilers, captain marvel mid credit scene, it's in the second chapter, mentions of the snap and people getting dusted, mentions of the war between the skrulls and the kree, mentions of war and minor charachter death because of the snap, read notes if you want to avoid it, that one promo scene for avengers endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_no_Uta/pseuds/Otaku_no_Uta
Summary: "Where is Fury?"The rest of the group turns around at the sound of the voice and the Avengers are now face to face with an unknown woman standing in their base of operation.A continuation of the Captain Marvel mid-credit scene, what happens after Carol shows up and up until the promo clip for Endgame.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm jumping on the bandwagon that is extending this scene further. I was really not expecting them to connect the movie to Endgame already but here we are and I am so for it.  
> I absolutely LOVED the movie and now I can't wait until Endgame next month.
> 
> Last warning that this contains spoilers, last chance to turn back and not get spoiled!!
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

“Where is Fury?”

Natasha tensed up. The rest of the group turned around, looking the woman in front of them up and down. How did she get in without triggering any alarms? She took a step towards them, making them all straight up.

“Where. Is. Fury?” She asked again. Eyes sweeping over them, stopping to rest on something behind them, eyes widening, before locking eyes with Natasha who tried to straighten up even more.

“You know Fury?” She asked. It earned her a nod and eyes shifting to look at something behind them again. Natasha took a quick glance over her shoulder to confirm her suspicions before relaxing back into her previous stans. “I'm guessing you're the person on the other end of that,” she said as she tilted her back towards the pager behind them. The woman took another quick glance at it before answering “That I am. I told Fury to contact me in an emergency only. Seeing as you have it, it must mean that whatever dusted most parts of the universe, dusted him as well.” She leaned to the side, crossing her arms over her chest before looking them over once more. The group exchanged looks before slowly relaxing their shoulders.

Steve moved forward and reached out a hand “The name’s Steve Rogers.” The woman took his hand and shook it with a laugh, “Carol Danvers. So what, are you like Captain America?” she asked, looking Steve up and down with a gleeful smile. Steve let out a laugh and nodded “In fact, yes. That’s me.” he answered before letting go of her hand. As he did so he felt a tiny sting in the middle of his palm, almost like a static shock. He backed away, subtly shaking his hand, wondering what that could have been. Carol just looked at him for a moment, looking like she tried to put some pieces together. Her eyes suddenly widened  “Wait, you’re serious?” she exclaimed, staring at Steve “You’re actually _the_ Captain America?” another nod from Steve with humored smiles spreading over the rest of the group. Carol rubbed her forehead, looking Steve over once more, “Aren’t you supposed to be an oversized ice cube at the bottom of the ocean or something?” Steve laughed “Someone decided that it was time for me to join the 21st century so here I am. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Danvers.” Carol just shook her head, muttering “I can't believe this” under her breath as she made her way over to Natasha.

 

* * *

 

When greetings were exchanged they made their way back to the room next door to fill Carol in on the situation. “So let me get this right; You are the Avengers, a group of heroes which protect Earth and you’ve recently fought Thanos who tried and succeeded in getting his hands on all the infinity stones. He snapped his fingers and half the universe got dusted together with most of your allies, including Fury.” Rhodey nodded “Yeah, that’s pretty much it.” Carol let out a sigh and looked them over with a knowing smile, whatever that could be about. Steve was about to ask when a soft meow was heard behind them.

The group turned around, watching a ginger coloured cat walked in. Rhodey looked around “Okay, where did the cat come from?” he asked. Another meow could be heard as the cat walked past them, the whole team following its path. It stopped and sat down in front of Carol, looking up at her with another meow. She smiled and sat down, scratching the cat behind the ear. “Hi Goose, have you been nice to Fury?” She got another meow for an answer and lifted up the cat. The team watched as Carol held Goose in her arms, still scratching her behind the ear, all of them questioning where the cat came from and how it, just as Carol, entered the building without triggering any alarms.

“So you know this cat?” Bruce asked, nodding towards the cat in Carol's arms. Carol nodded, “This is Goose, she's a flerken, a type of alien species that looks like cats. Don't let her fool you, she's very dangerous.” She finished with a chuckle, a nostalgic look in her eyes as she kept on petting Goose. Natasha raised an eyebrow at her “So an alien creature that looks like a cat is believable but having Steve here out of the ice is unbelievable?”

Natasha’s statement made Carol snap out of her thoughts and turn to face her. Natasha was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over her chest and a cocky smile on her face. Carol let out another laugh, shook her head and instead turned to look at the large globe counting off all the missing people. After a quiet minute, with Goose now purring in her arms, she turned back to the team, shoulders back, head held high and a confident smile on her face.

“So, what's the plan?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a plan and Carol is given the chance to settle in at the base. This gives her some time to think through the last couple of days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, another chapter happened. That really wasn't the plan but here we are.  
> A bit of a trigger warning for this chapter; descriptions of a panic attack in the later parts of the chapter. If you want to avoid it then I suggest stopping when the flashback starts. The worst of it will be over after the second line and there will be a cooldown from it after that to the end of the chapter.

Goose was let go off and she immediately jumped down on the table again, curling up into a tiny fur-ball to sleep. The group gathered around, beginning their discussion about what to do and how to go from there. They needed to find out where Thanos went and what happened to the heroes on the ‘gigantic space-donut’. Were they still alive? Did they get dusted? If not, where are they and how can they get them home? After this, they needed to find a way to defeat Thanos and find a way to bring back all of the people that got dusted. Then, of course, they needed a way to store the infinity stones away from the wrong hands, keeping the universe safe but that, they all agreed on, was a question for later. 

“We’re gonna’ need all the help we can get so our first priority should be to find out what happened to Stark and the others on the spaceship.” Steve swept his gaze over the rest of the team, seeing small nods of agreement here and there. “We should also update the rest of the team about the recent turn of events.” He took a quick glance at Carol who nodded once again before he relaxed his shoulders. 

“So I guess we’re done for now?” Rhodey asked, looking around at the team before focusing back on Steve who nodded once more. “Well then” Rhodey continued “we’ll get Carol settled in a room and inform the rest of the team about the recent turn of events.” he turned towards the door and gestured for Carol to follow. 

 

They made their way through the building, walking upstairs to the living quarters. They walked through the open living area and the kitchen, Rhodey gesturing and introducing each part they passed as they walked. They turned down a corridor with doors evenly spaced out on either side of it, coming to a stop outside a door halfway down the corridor. Rhodey turned to Carol who had come to a stop right behind him. 

“This will be your room,” he said, opening the door and showing Carol inside. It was a rather plain and simple room with large, windows covering the far wall and a large bed in the middle. The walls were plain white with nothing on them and to the right of the door was a dresser with a mirror above it. “It’s nothing much but it has what’s necessary,” Rhodey said as he looked at Carol who had taken a couple of steps further in to look around the room. Rhodey took a glance around the room once more before continuing “No one has lived in this room before now so it’s not very lived in. You might not have time for it now, considering our current situation, but you can decorate it if you feel like it. Making it feel more like a home.” He turned towards the door, making his way out. “I’m gonna head back out and make sure that the rest of the team are up to date about our plans.” he called out as he made to close the door, “I’ll give you some time to settle in. The bathrooms are at the end of the corridor. Just come and find us when you feel like it.” The door closed and his footsteps could be heard echoing down the corridor outside. 

Carol looked at the now closed door to her new room before making her way over to the bed. She sat down, trying out the softness of the bed before falling back on the bed with her arms spread out as she stared up at the ceiling. She took a deep breath. A lot had happened since she got the message form Fury barely 48 hours prior.

 

* * *

 

She had been in the middle of a battlefield in a far of corner of space, fighting against both Kree and Skrulls. Trying to lead them away from the safe space that had been created for the Skrull refugees that she accompanied from Earth so many years ago. She would not let them lose their home that they now finally had. A home they fought tooth and nail for. A home they deserved to keep. A place where they belonged. 

She had just taken down a ship to her left and shifted her focus to a ship on her right. That’s when it happened. She was rushing towards the Kree ship but right before she could reach it another Kree ship drove right into it. The shockwave from the explosion blew her back, almost making her collide with still-standing Skrull ship behind her. It was like the battle just stopped. That everything slowed down in such a heated moment. It happened more and more. A ship stopped here and another collided there, the ones that hadn’t started flying out of formation or tried to get out of the way of various explosions. She made her way down to the planet.  She had to find out what was going on. She had to find Talos. As she rushed through the streets she caught a glimpse of him at the plaza not far from his house. He was looking around, eyes wide with horror. She called out to him as she rushed towards him. He spun around to look at her and as their eyes met, she saw it spreading. It started at the tips of his fingers, spreading to his arms and up his body and before she knew it there was only dust flowing away in the wind. 

Then her comm went off.

An unfamiliar signal. A signal from Earth. A signal from the modified pager in Fury’s possession. A signal she had hoped for dear life to never actually see on her comm for obvious reasons.

Her heart started to beat faster. Her breaths were getting shallow. More and more shallow, barely letting any air into her lungs. She tried her best to take deep breaths but the more she tried the more shallow they got. Her heart was beating harder and harder, faster and faster. Were her knees getting weaker? Was she shaking? Why did she feel so heavy? Oh her head was pounding so hard. Was she getting dizzy? Why?

Oh.

Air. 

She needs air. She needs to breath. Just one deep breath. Just one and she would be on her way to Fury. Just one deep breath and she would race off to Earth. Just on breath and she could fly off and help them. 

Just one. 

More. 

Breath.

 

* * *

 

A warm pressure against Carol’s stomach made her snap out of her thoughts, eyes open wide with her heartbeat pounding throughout her head and body. Her breath was shallow and even though she could feel the weird sensation of her heart beating throughout her whole body she still felt lightheaded. She closed her eyes again. Took a deep shaky breath. Slowly counting in her head as she held it before slowly letting it out again. The pounding in her head and body was still going full force but she could slowly feel the lightheadedness disappear. 

She took another deep breath. She could feel the pounding in her body slowly start to dispatch as she let it out and it faded more and more as she kept going. It was getting easier to breathe. Her breath now even and she no longer needed to focus on taking deep breaths to calm down. 

Her whole body felt heavy. So heavy. It felt like she would sink through the mattress any second now. She kept on breathing. Listening to the sound of her own breath and the buzzing white noise of the room. Listening to the calm wind outside her window and the purring sound in front of her. 

Wait, what?

That’s when the warm pressure against her stomach once again made itself known. Carol raised her head, leaning back on shaking arms as she looked down at the purring lump of fur curled up on her stomach. She chuckled and raised a hand from the bed, making her lean to the side as she started to pet Goose. Scratching her behind the ear. 

The purring grew louder and Carol settled on a small smile. “It’s nice to see you again Goose,” she said as she slumped back down on the bed, hand still scratching Goose behind the ear as she looked back up on the ceiling. It was calming. The warm pressure against her stomach and the familiar purr sounding through the room. Her smile widened and she took another look at Goose resting on her stomach. She was rubbing her head against Carol's stomach, purring louder and louder.

“Thanks, Goose” Carol whispered out into the room. 

Because of course Goose would know that something was wrong. Of course she would feel Carol's distress and come to her aid. Of course Goose would come to her now when she was back. 

So she stayed there for a while. Just laying on her new bed, in her new room. Staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling in an unfamiliar house with people she barely knew. She just stayed there, petting Goose, listening to her purring. Just laying there and letting everything sink in. Taking comfort in Goose calming presence as she processed every event leading up to this moment.

Because of course, Goose needed her as much as she needed Goose right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is already in the works but who knows when I'll finish it.  
> We'll just have to wait and see.  
> Thanks again for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol takes some time to herself to keep on thinking things through as well as to make some important decisions. Also, some change of plans are on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! The last chapter!!  
> Tbh I got kinda stuck on this one and changed it up many times before being happy with it.   
> I've included that one clip they released as a promo for Endgame so if you are totally against what could be any type of spoilers for that movie then DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER, because, SPOILERS!  
> Hope you enjoy!

She took her time resting up in her room. Only getting up when Goose decided that she'd had enough cuddling for the time being, making her stand up and stretch on Carol’s stomach before jumping down on the floor with a meow. Carol sat up to look after her. Watching her as she curled up on top of the dresser, eyeing Carol one last time before closing her eyes.

Carol got up and headed over to the dresser as well. Might as well look for something to change into before going out to greet the rest of the team. She opened the first drawer, jostling the dresser as she pulls it out making Goose give away an annoyed meow as she pushed her paw against Carol’s arm. Trying to make her stop and remove her hand as to not disturb her rest. Carol chuckled as she looked through the drawer before closing it again. It was empty. She quickly looked through the other two dresser drawers before sighing and walking out into the corridor, making her way down to the bathroom. If she couldn’t change out of her suite then the least she could do was wash up a bit before greeting the team. 

As she walked down the corridor a door opened a couple of steps in front of her and Natasha stepped out. The two of them stopped in their tracks and just looked at each other. Waiting for the other to move first.

“So,” Carol started, eyes focusing on Natasha who leaned against the door, arms crossed over her chest. She was watching her, eyes flickering up and down. Taking note of Carol’s every move. Carol rightened herself a bit. Standing tall, meeting Natasha's gaze as she tilted her head to the side. 

Natasha let out a sigh and let her arms hang limp along her sides before giving Carol a tired smile. “So how are you doing?” she asked. “It’s been a pretty long day, hasn’t it?” Carol let out a sigh as well, eyes flicking down to the floor as she did before looking up at Natasha once more. “Oh if it has,” she said. Now it was her turn to lean against the wall. “It’s been some long, rough couple of days” she continued as she turned and pressed her back against the wall. Slowly sinking down to the floor, legs pressed against her chest, arms folded above them and chin rested against them as she looked up at Natasha. Natasha let out another sigh and sat down next to Carol on the floor. 

They sat in silence for a while. Both thinking over what to say or do next. In the end, Carol was the first one to speak up. She looked at Natasha out of the corner of her eye ”You don’t happen to have a change of clothes I could borrow?” she said. Making Natasha turn to look at her, eyes wide and an eyebrow raised before letting a smile slip onto her face as she took another look at Carol. She gave Carol a quick nod before standing up and going back into her room.

She came back out again a couple of minutes later with a stack of clothes in her hands. She turned to Carol and held out the bundle of clothes. “I hope these fit” Carol stood up and took the clothes from Natasha, “Thanks, I’m sure they will,” she said as she took a quick look at them before turning to Natasha once more. “I don’t know if Rhodey told you but bathrooms down the hall if you want to take a shower,” said Natasha as she gestured towards the door at the end of the hallway. “I’ll be in the common room with the rest of the team if you want to join us” Carol smiled, said a quick thanks once again before walking down the corridor towards the bathroom, listening to the echoing of Natashas footsteps fading in the other direction. 

 

* * *

 

She got in the shower. Water scalding hot against her skin as she just stood under the pouring water, letting her thoughts drift to that one thing she didn't dare think about. What of Maria and Monica. Where they still alive or did they get dusted as well? Carol wanted to fly right on over to the Rambeau household. Right over just to make sure that at least someone was still there. But of course, she couldn’t be sure that they still lived there. It’s been years after all and right now... She sighed. Right now she was needed here. Here with this new team of heroes that she has never heard of before. Heroes that the universe needed. If she stayed here with them, they could save everyone. They could defeat Thanos and bring everyone back. 

She gave the wall a frustrated punch. Making a small crack in the tile before leaning her head against the wall and letting her hand slide down, just hanging limply by her side. She would stay for now. Like they discussed earlier; they would need all the help they could get. She stood up again, looking up and letting the water pour over her face. She thought back to the Rambeau’s. For now, she was better of not knowing no matter how much she wanted to know. She just had to trust them to be okay. She needed to focus on this, on Thanos, on getting everyone back.

 

* * *

 

When dressed and out of the shower, Carol made her way back down the corridor. Thoughts drifting towards what kind of people could possibly be on this team. There were already some interesting people in it after all, what other people could there possibly be on this odd team. 

Making her way out to the common room wasn't particularly difficult. She just followed the corridor back out into the open room, past the kitchen and the dining area, and towards the loud commotion over by the couch. She came to a stop just a couple of steps away from the group. Just as they had said, both Natasha and Rhodey were there together with Bruce and Steve and one more person which she hadn’t had the pleasure to meet yet. They were deep in a heated discussion, not even noticing her presence in the room. They all looked exhausted. Some almost on the brink to give in to tears and screams. The frustration was clear in their voices and it hit Carol once more how rough these last couple of days must have been for them. Just like it had been for her but for them, it must weigh on their shoulders even more. Because they actually knew what was going on and were given a chance to stop it. 

But they had failed.

They failed to stop it and Carol could only imagine the amount of guilt they felt for being the ones left alive. 

She shifted her gaze between the people in the room, stopping a moment longer on that one unknown person. He was sitting quietly at the dining table, munching down some bread as he observed the rest of the group as they bickered back and forth. Their eyes met. He raised an eyebrow at her before giving her a short nod and going back to observing the group. Carol did the same. Focusing on the group's current conversation about their earlier plans to find allies to help them in their fight against Thanos. 

“If the people on the space ship were still alive we would have heard something by now,” said Steve. “We can’t just sit around and wait for things to move forward either and right now it feels like that’s exactly what we’re doing.” Rhodey shifted, making Carol draw her eyes to him. “I have to agree,” he said “We’re having a hard time tracking people here on Earth as well. With so many people missing, we only run into potential allies whos biometrics have already gone missing.” He sighed and shook his head. “I’m starting to run out of ideas. Everything we come up with seems to drive us into a corner. One way or the other.” Carol zoned out. So there was time for a change in strategy. She had to agree with Rhodey, most of the ideas spinning around in her head seemed to drive them into a corner. She vaguely noticed their change of topic; to go after Thanos first. Pros and cons were thrown out from left and right. The thought of him using the stones again were also brought up. 

The infinity stones. 

The mention of them made Carol shift her focus to them instead. The stones that were used to dust half the universe with the immense power they hold. What if they could use that? 

As these thoughts spun around in her head, the rest of the team had moved the conversation forward and she caught the end of Rhodey mentioning how Thanos still have the stones. She snapped out of her thoughts “So let's get them,” she gave a short nod to herself before looking around the room at the rest of the team “use them to bring everyone back.” She was sure of it, it would work, that was the only way to get everyone back. The same way as they disappeared, with a snap. 

“Just like that?” Bruce asked. He sounded doubtful. “Yeah,” Steve spoke up “just like that.” he looked up at Carol and gave her a nod. So she at least had someone on her side with this. This could work. She kept on listening to the conversation. Natasha seemed to think the same. That they owned it to everyone that wasn’t there. Carol smiled, they were making some progress at least, however, Bruce still seemed to doubt their chances. Questioning how this would end up different than the last time. Especially now with so many of them gone. Carol took a deep breath. Bracing herself for what she was about to say. “Because before you didn’t have me.” The room fell quiet as she said it. She tried and failed to resist the urge to straighten herself, making herself just a little bit taller. She could feel the others gazes on her. Maybe they judged her. Maybe they thought she was crazy. Maybe she just hit a sore spot, it was a pretty delicate situation after all. 

“Hey, new girl,” Rhodey's calm, harsh tone broke the silence. “everybody in this room is about that superhero life” Okay, so she definitely hit a sore spot. She leaned to the side, barely visibly rolled her eyes letting her smile drop as she turned to Rhodey who kept on talking. “and if you don’t mind me asking where the hell have you been all this time” Carol let out a soft chuckle “There are a lot of other planets in the universe, and unfortunately they didn’t have you guys.” Rhodey sighed and looked over at Steve with a questioning look, making Steve, in turn, look over at the person by the dining table, giving him a barely visible nod before looking down. 

The sound of a chair scraping against the floor echoed through the room and heavy footsteps could be heard. Carol slowly turned around, watching the person walk up and stop in front of her. He was tall. Forcing her to look up at him. They just stared at each other as he raised his right hand above her shoulder. Keeping it outstretched, hand open, as if he was reaching out to grasp something. 

Before she knew it a large, heavy object hit his hand. The sound of steal and thunder ringing in her ear, traveling through the room making it echo between the walls. She just kept staring at him as he put the large object, a battle axe she noticed, down before leaning on it with a sigh. She squinted her eyes, smirking at him. She was pretty sure about what he was trying to do. He, the man who she had yet to be introduced to. The man who had been sitting quietly this whole time had a final say in this whole ordeal. If he deemed her okay, they were good to go. He turned to the rest of the group, giving them a nod as his serious expression turned into a goofy smile. 

“I like this one.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today it's one week left until Endgame (for me at least) and HOLY SHIT am I hyped for it!!!!  
> This is the end of this fic. I wasn't planning on making it this long (it was supposed to be a one-shot, oops) but here we are.  
> Hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments are much appreciated!!  
> Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> And now we wait for Endgame, let the hype begin!!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and I hope you liked it!!


End file.
